¡La Gran Y Poderosa Trixie!
by JCRT
Summary: Una corta historia de la infancia de Trixie. ¿Es realmente ella una unicornio ambiciosa que solo busca ser reconocida, o algo mas la motiva en su búsqueda de fama?.
1. ¡La Gran Y Poderosa Trixie!

Hace mucho tiempo una unicornio que vivía en las afueras de Baltimore dio luz a una unicornio azul de crin blanca, igual a su madre, quien decidió que debería llamarse Trixie, igual que ella.

El padre de la pequeña potrilla la había abandonado, su madre no disponía de mucho dinero y vivían en una pequeña casa de madera en el campo, donde se dedicaba al cultivo de vegetales, sin embargo, en su tiempo libre hacia presentaciones de magia, aunque sin mucho éxito, la pequeña Trixie observaba a su madre y deseaba poder hacer magia tan hermosa como ella algún día.

Su madre siempre tuvo el sueño frustrado de ser conocida en toda Equestria con sus habilidades mágicas, razón por la cual transmitió ese sueño a su hija, le decía que iba a estar destinada para cosas grandes, que todo el mundo conocería a "La gran y poderosa Trixie", la pequeña potrilla empezó a estudiar magia en sus tiempos libres para mejorar sus habilidades, pronto empezó a hacer presentaciones en la escuela, y cuando era adolescente las hacía en su ciudad, todos le aplaudían y adoraban su show, sin embargo, eso era poco comparado con la satisfacción de ver feliz a su madre.

Un día su madre enfermo y Trixie, a su corta edad pasó a ser quien sostenía económicamente su hogar, tuvo que abandonar sus presentaciones y dedicar su tiempo a cuidarla y a trabajar en la huerta para poder pagar su alimentación y sus medicamentos.

Pasó un largo tiempo y su madre cada vez estaba peor, hasta que una fría mañana de invierno todo cambio.

- Eres tan buena conmigo, me da tristeza ser una carga para ti.

- No digas eso, tú me has criado todos estos años y jamás podría abandonarte.

- Creo que preferirías viajar por toda Equestria mostrando tus habilidades que cuidar a una vieja yegua que no hace más que quejarse de sus dolores.

- Mamá…

- Naciste para cosas más grandes hija, eres grande y poderosa, siempre estaré orgullosa de ti, ahora y por toda la eternidad.

- No hables como si te fueras a ir ya, por favor – Trixie noto como las lágrimas empezaron a bajar por su rostro.

- Seamos realistas, con mi condición no creo que dure mucho.

- Si sigo trabajando para pagar tus medicamentos vas a durar mucho tiempo, te lo aseguro – Su madre la miro fijamente con una sonrisa.

- ¿Vivir con mis fuertes dolores físicos?, ¿Vivir siendo una carga para la unicornio más talentosa y genial que he conocido?, a todo el mundo le llega su hora hija, es hora de que vivas tu vida, así como yo ya viví la mía…

- ¡Basta!, ¡Para ya por favor!, no quiero que te vayas – Las lágrimas seguían inundándola.

- Pero no me habré ido, estaré contigo siempre, aunque no me veas físicamente, te quiero mucho Trixie… pero estoy cansada y es hora de dormir, esta tarde – Cerro los ojos, Trixie se quedó a dormir con ella, tratando de evitar la realidad, pero cuando despertó se dio cuenta de que tenía que aceptarlo, su madre estaba muerta.

Los días siguientes estuvo recostada en la cama, esperando que todo fuese una mala pesadilla, hasta que una mañana la despertó el canto de los pájaros, la primavera había llegado. Miro una foto de su madre y recordó sus últimas palabras. Sonrió, sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

Construyo una carreta, se puso una vieja túnica de su madre y salió de la casa. "Soy la gran y poderosa Trixie, la más genial y magnifica unicornio de Equestria, ¡Hora de salir y enorgullecer a mi madre!". Salió de Baltimare y empezó a viajar sin rumbo fijo, preguntándose qué la esperaba en su camino a la gloria.


	2. El Primer Reto

Trixie contemplaba el cielo azul de la mañana mientras iba galopando tirando de su carreta, no sabía que tan lejos estaba de Baltimare ni lo que iba a hacer, pero un sentimiento de autosatisfacción recorría su cuerpo, imaginando su brillante futuro e ignorando la realidad, sin embargo, las cosas no iban a ser tan fáciles como ella pensaba.

Luego de unas horas llego a Filly Delphia, aquella gran ciudad contrastaba enormemente con el pueblo donde había sido criada, con el poco dinero que tenía compro algo que comer, luego fue a una plaza pública y empezó a hacer pequeñas presentaciones de magia, muchos le prestaron atención a su show y le dieron algunas monedas, esa noche se quedó a dormir en su carreta.

Luego de unos pocos días, aunque no había recolectado mucho dinero ya había ganado un poco de fama, todo parecía ir bien, hasta que un día algo la interrumpió mientras hacia su show.

- ¿Quieres ver unos cuantos trucos más de la gran y poderosa Trixie? – La ovación del público le dijo que sí.

- Por favor, ¿En serio pagan por ver a esta aficionada? – Grito una voz en medio del público.

- ¿Escuche bien?, ¿Alguien duda de las habilidades de la gran y poderosa Trixie?

- El magnífico Tom lo hace – Respondió un unicornio morado de crin azul.

- La gran y poderosa Trixie toma eso como un reto – Respondió Trixie, quien acto seguido hechizo una cuerda para que atrapara al unicornio y lo dejara colgando.

- Supéralo – Lo reto. Tom convirtió la cuerda en una boa e hizo que atrapara a Trixie, luego le puso una manzana en la boca.

- ¡Ja! Eso fue fácil – Trixie intento contraatacar, la guerra de hechizos continuo hasta que Trixie perdió.

- En esta plaza solo hay lugar para un gran hechicero, vete – Le dijo Tom, Trixie se fue bastante triste y avergonzada.

Aquel unicornio se había apoderado de su lugar, pero Trixie no iba a darse por vencida, tenía suficiente dinero como para comer unos 3 días, en los cuales se dedicaría a perfeccionar su magia, el resto del día estuvo practicando y leyendo en la biblioteca, no era fácil, Tom conocía magia bastante avanzada y ella dudaba de poder aprenderla pronto.

- ¿Cómo está la gran y desdichada Trixie? – Se burló Tom, quien acababa de llegar a la biblioteca.

- La gran y poderosa Trixie no se rinde tan fácilmente, pronto volveré y te venceré.

- Pues mira, mañana hay un concurso de magia en el teatro de Filly Delphia, deberías inscribirte, será divertido volver a humillarte otra vez delante de más gente – Tom le mostro el folleto, donde decía que el ganador seria reconocido en toda la región.

- ¡¿Mañana?! – "Es imposible, no puedo llegar a hacer magia de ese nivel para mañana, y menos sabiendo que va a haber más concursantes" – Pan comido.

- Te espero entonces, ¡ya quiero que sea mañana! – Se fue, Trixie pensó en escapar, pero finalmente, luego de ver la fotografía de su madre, decidió quedarse, paso toda la noche en vela perfeccionando su magia. Esa era la oportunidad, sabía que no podía desperdiciarla, "El ganador será reconocido en toda la región", un simple pasó para ser reconocida en toda Equestria.

"Esto es por ti, mamá" Siendo casi el amanecer se quedó dormida, ni siquiera en sus sueños pudo descansar, pues soñó que seguía entrenando.


End file.
